Jealousy brings
by Charlene Heo
Summary: ... something pleasurable. Endou and Kazemaru are on a Christmas date, but Kazemaru won't stop staring at some other guy who looks pretty hot. Endou's very, very jealous. How will he punish Kazemaru? LEMOOON! Sequel to 'Hair'


**おはいよ、みなさん！イナズマイレブンが大好き！I'm learning Japanese now, leaving aside my Chinese studies... I'm Chinese, after all. And I've managed to get a B in that class. **

**... Anyway, I do hope you enjoy this fic! I know some of my darlings (thanks for adding me :3) from Facebook were kinda unhappy with the side pairings I've written up lately... Aw. **

**BUT NO WORRIES! Otakusama is here to save the day! And FYI, I've changed my Facebook name, just so you know. Its: Rengette Otakusama LovesPocky **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Endou clutched Kazemaru's hand tightly in his as they walked down the street.

It was Christmas- the city was buzzing with activity, especially Tokyo. Decorated pines littered the area where young children had snowball fights. Stands selling hot chocolate and candy canes were set up along the roadsides, providing the passers-by and shoppers with something warm to drink.

The two boys were now fifteen. Endou had removed his headband and his cheekbones had sharpened. His bangs falling around his eyebrows gave him a rather mysterious edge, which of course, increased his popularity with the ladies.

But alas, Endou had already found his 'lady'. (A/N: Whatever. All my friends who come over and see me watching Inazuma Eleven keep asking me why there's only one 'girl' on the team and if this is a Vampire Knight cliche... The 'girl' being Kazemaru)

Kazemaru's looks had somewhat changed as well. Although Endou was taller than him, he was rather tall himself. Unlike Kabeyama, who grew... sideways, or Domon, who was skinny as a stick, Kazemaru evened up nicely.

His slim waist and feminine features often made others mistake him for a female. His eyelashes had grown rather long, framing a pair of brown eyes. His lips were petal pink as always, and his hair had grown out for the past year and was almost reaching his hip. Instead of his usual ponytail, he now wore it in a braid.

But not today, as it was rather chilly and he would rather have his hair brush around his shoulders, giving him some protection from the biting cold and frost.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Ichirouta?" Endou asked, his chocolate brown eyes meeting Kazemaru's amber-brown ones. "Yup. Being with you is always enjoyable... when it's just the two of us."

Endou placed an arm around Kazemaru's shoulders, pulling him closer. A couple of middle-aged women with their children smiled at the affectionate display. Like always, people were mistaking Kazemaru for a female.

Actually, it was to their advantage- a lot less trouble if they knew two men were showing PDA on Christmas night.

"Me too, Ichi-kun." Endou had invented that nickname for Kazemaru, claiming that the bluenet was 'Ichi' in his heart. (Ichi means one, in Japanese Hirogana)

The two walked into the mall, letting out a sigh of relief as the toasty air hit them. They ignored the whispers and stares directed at them as they walked. After all, they were members of the Inazuma Japan, and it was normal that some of the public would recognise them.

A boy who looked about ten years old, ran up with a few others his age, looking awed and starstruck.

"H-Hello... y-you're the captain of I-Inazuma Japan, right?" He asked, looking at Endou. The latter smiled and nodded. "Yes... and you are?"

The boy let out an 'eep' and bowed quickly. "G-Gomen, E-Endou-san! I f-forgot to introduce myself! M-m-my name is... is... is!"

Kazemaru laughed inwardly at the boy's shyness. Endou seemed amused as well, as he squeezed Kazemaru's shoulder, probably giving him a signal not to laugh. The both waited for the boy to reply until Kazemaru decided to help.

"It's okay, take your time."

The boy looked at Kazemaru and flushed. He grinned sheepishly and his friends giggled. "My name is Futa! Um... could I have your autographs please? Er... Both you and K-Kazemaru-san, if that would be possible." He said, and held out a notebook and pencil.

The two smiled and gladly gave the boys their autographs. A few teenagers and adults came over to get their autographs too.

Finally, after the last one came (or so they thought) Kazemaru was dragged away by Endou to a nearby cafe. "Thank god... we shouldn't be giving out autographs like that... Gouenji once said he and Hiroto got stuck autographing for about half and hour."

"Yeah. But that's them. Maybe... you're not as popular as they are?"

"Ouch, that hurt. Since when did you become so cruel?"

Kazemaru laughed- then they were interrupted by a waiter. "Table for two?" He said, bowing politely. Endou looked at the sign near the stand. Ah, it was the very restaurant he had booked for tonight's date with Kazemaru. How convinient.

"Yes, I have a reservation under Endou Mamoru..."

As Endou confirmed their reservation with the waiter, Kazemaru's eyes roamed around the restaurant. There were families, groups of friends, couples and even lone-wolves who were simply drinking coffee or beer, reading the paper or a book.

His eyes stopped at someone... familiar looking.

Brown hair with blonde streaks, ruffled into a rather shaggy manner- but in a good way. The male wore black from head to toe, and his eyes were an omnious colour of lapis lazuli. They were narrowed, and were looking directly at him.

And suddenly, a lightbulb went on in Kazemaru's head.

"Ichirouta, c'mon, let's go to our table." Endou said, tugging Kazemaru's arm gently. Kazemaru tore his gaze away from the male and followed Endou and the waiter to a table near the counter.

Endou sensed Kazemaru's unease and followed the eyeline of where his boyfriend had been looking a moment ago. He stopped at a rather devilish yet handsome looking male. Was... Kazemaru checking him out?

They gave their orders to the waiter, and started to talk while they waited for the food. Although Kazemaru was engaged in a conversation with Endou, his amber-brown eyes would drift over to the male seated slightly in front of them, to the right, every once in a while. It made Endou rather...

Oh, yes. _Jealous_.

"So... I was talking to Kidou the other day," Endou said, deciding to test if Kazemaru's focus was on him.

"Uh huh."

"He said Hiroto proposed to Otonashi-chan."

"Wow."

"And then he presented a live Iguana to me,"

"Uh huh."

"And I ate it whole."

"Mhm. That's good."

"You're not listening to me."

"Yes."

"... Ichi-kun?"

"..."

Endou sighed and poked Kazemaru in the cheek. He did it again, and again, and again. Until... "Ow! Mamoru, why are you poking me? It hurts!" Kazemaru said, rubbing his sore cheek. The brunet sighed and gave him a 'WTF' look.

"I was trying to get your attention. You're not listening to me, are you?"

Kazemaru flushed and started to stutter. "I'm listening! I w-was... er... I was just looking out of the window!"

Endou raised his eyebrows. "There's only one window here, and it's located at the left. You were looking at the right."

"Oh."

Before Endou could question him furthur, someone interrupted them. It was the waiter with their orders. He placed the two plates of steak at each area respectively, bowed politely, and left.

Kazemaru smiled at Endou. "Merry Christmas, Mamoru-kun."

Endou lost all the will to be frustrated with Kazemaru. What was it about _his_ boyfriend that made his insides turn into melted chocolate? Probably everything about him.

"Merry Christmas, Ichi-kun."

"Itadakimasu." The two chorused, and began to eat. They started to talk about next year's FFI competition- something Kazemaru was actually paying attention to for once. Inazuma Japan had been asked by the goverment to play for their country again, but with different coaches, uniforms and teammates.

Only a selected few from the original team and some from Neo Japan had been chosen for the team. Endou and Kazemaru were shoo-ins, including Gouenji, Kidou and Hiroto. Saginuma, Genda, Arata and Kirigakure had been chosen as well.

Kirigakure still had somewhat of a crush on Kazemaru, so Endou had to watch out and keep a protective eye on his 'darling' (as Rika put it) at all times.

But after a few minutes of concentrated conversation, Kazemaru's eyes began to stray over to the male sitting around their right again. This irked Endou very, very much. What in the world did Kazemaru find so interesting about that male?

A sound of a chair being scraped could be heard, and footsteps approached their table. Kazemaru looked flushed, and Endou raised his guard, prepared to strike.

"Long time no see."

Kazemaru smiled at the stranger, making Endou even more confused. "Ichirouta... do you know this person?" Endou asked, trying very hard to keep the jealousy out of his voice. The tealnet nodded.

"You know him too, Mamoru. _Think_." Kazemaru said. Endou, still confused, nodded and started to look at the teenager he was feeling irritated towards to. "Forget it, Kazemaru. Let him use what brain he has. I'll be seeing you soon- bye."

And with that, he left, giving the bill to the bowing waiter.

* * *

"Mamoru! Wait!" Kazemaru said, chasing after his boyfriend. After the duo had finished their meal, in uncomfortable silence, Endou had paid the waiter, got up, and left without waiting for the tealnet. This forced the latter to run after him.

"Mamoru! Mamoru Endou! Wait- Ouch!" Kazemaru slipped on some ice and fell onto the pavement. He thanked the stars that the street leading to Endou's house was rather deserted now.

Endou hesitated and turned around.

Kazemaru was half-sprawled on the floor, clutching his bleeding palm. Tears were welling up at the side of his eyes, his cute features screwed up in pain. Endou rushed over and placed a hand onto Kazemaru's arm, trying to lift it up.

It was slapped away by Kazemaru.

"You jerk! Why didn't you wait for me?" Kazemaru said, looking hurt. At times like this, Endou thought Kazemaru resembled a hurt kitty. Which wasn't all that bad actually. But he felt really guilty now.

"I... I... thought you *mumble*"

"What?"

"I thought you... wereflirtingwiththatotherguy!" Endou said in a rush, but Kazemaru caught it. "What guy? Me? Flirting? I was on a date with YOU! And you just ditched me!"

"That... that guy! With the brown hair! He came over, and you were looking at him all the time before that! You were ignoring me! How could you even _think_ about other guys when you're in a relationship with me?"

Endou looked sincerely hurt. Kazemaru blinked.

"Wait... you mean that guy who came over and talked to us just now?"

"Yeah! Him!"

Kazemaru didn't say or do anything for a second. Then, he started to laugh hard. Endou, irritated, pulled Kazemaru to him. "What's so funny?" He demanded to know. Kazemaru choked and coughed, trying to regain his composure.

"Ahahaha! You thought I was flirting with Fudou! Ahahahaha!" Kazemaru clutched onto Endou's shirt. "Of course I thought you were flirting with- Eh? FUDOU? THAT WAS FUDOU?" Endou yelled, shaking Kazemaru shoulders. He accidently brushed against Kazemaru's bleeding hand.

"Ow!"

"Sorry... Ichi-kun." And Endou took the tealnet's bleeding wound to his mouth and licked off the blood gently. Kazemaru blushed. "You vampire."

Endou smirked and lapped up the blood with his tongue. Kazemaru tried to pull his wrist out of Endou's hard grip, but failed.

"You know... you owe me a punishment for making me jealous like that."

Endou picked Kazemaru up, bridal style. Kazemaru blushed beet-red, his fringe covering his left eye. He placed his arms on Endou's chest, keeping his balance. "Put me down! What if someone sees us?"

"My parents are on vacation to Thailand now. We have the whole house to ourselves." Endou said, his hot breath lingering on Kazemaru's ear. The tealnet blushed, but did not struggle as Endou carried him to said house.

...

After a series of door-opening, stair-climbing and mumbled protests from Kazemaru, they finally reached Endou's room. He had it enlarged, and a king-sized bed installed, along with a flat-screen television and a new Mac.

Endou threw Kazemaru onto the bed, shedding off his jacket and leaving it on the floor.

"Mamoru! What is the meaning of this?" Kazemaru said, clutching his legs tightly to his chest. Endou turned around and gave Kazemaru a devilish smirk. "My bad."

And with that, he jumped the tealnet, pressing his lips to Kazemaru's.

"Mmph!"

* * *

**MATURE CONTENT: LEMON**

**

* * *

**

Endou sucked and licked on Kazemaru's bottom lip, demanding the tealnet to open his mouth. But the stubborn boy still kept his lips firmly pressed together. Endou smirked inwardly and slipped his hand through Kazemaru's legs, sliding his hand around the flesh covered by jeans.

"Ahn!" Kazemaru gasped when he felt Endou's hand press his semi-erection. Endou slipped his tongue into the tealnet's mouth, exploring every inch of his boyfriend's cavern. Kazemaru clutched his shirt tightly, as if willing himself not to give in.

"You lose, Ichi-_kun_." Endou said, slipping his hand into Kazemaru's pants and grabbed the latter's member. "Mamoru! Not _there_..." Kazemaru said, his face growing redder by the second. This made the brunet think his boyfriend was even more adorable than ever.

He began to slide his fingers up and down Kazemaru's length, earning gasps and surpressed moans from the tealnet.

"No! _Ah_! _Mpmh! Mamoru!_" Kazemaru hugged Endou's body to his, squeezing him. His eyes were shut. Endou grinned and began to lick and suck on Kazemaru's neck. "Damn jeans, they're in the way." He said, and yanked Kazemaru's pants off.

Kazemaru blushed, but stayed silent as Endou began unbuttoning his shirt.

After he was finished, the brunet sat back and took a look at his boyfriend. A fully erected member, long, soft hair around his shoulders, eyes half hazed-over and a blush staining his cheeks... Endou was truly lucky to have such a delicious _morsel_ as his boyfriend.

"You're so cute, Ichi-kun! I want to ravish you!" Endou said, tackling the tealnet. "Aren't you already?" Kazemaru said, rolling his eyes. Endou smirked and began to nibble and suck at Kazemaru's collarbone. The latter slowly began to unbutton Endou's shirt.

Oh, how Endou loved the feel of those fingers against his skin.

He pulled away from the tealnet slightly, marvelling at the red mark he created. He took his shirt off as Kazemaru had finished unbuttoning it, and slowly worked on his pants.

Kazemaru leaned forward and pressed his lips to the brunet's savouring the feel of skin against skin. Endou's arm sliding protectively around Kazemaru's waist, and the other took his _damned_ trousers off, throwing it to the side.

He'd burn those later.

Endou grinded his hips against Kazemaru, earning a surprised yet delectable moan from his boyfriend.

"_Mamoru!_" Kazemaru said. Endou shoved him against the bed and brought his head down to Kazemaru's chest. He licked Kazemaru's nub, while his hand worked on the other, pinching and pulling slightly.

"Ah! M-Mamoru! Ngh!" Kazemaru said, each time Endou toyed with his body. Endou felt his member becoming fully-erected after hearing those delightful sounds from Kazemaru. Slowly, he began to kiss his way down Kazemaru's happy-trail, finally reaching his waist. He made another hickey there.

Slowly, he made hickeys all over Kazemaru's body, happy that he had marked him.

"There! You're mine now." Endou said, and presented two fingers to Kazemaru's mouth. "Suck." He ordered. Kazemaru raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

Wow, Endou thought, he's too innocent for his own good.

"Just do it, if you don't want this to hurt too badly."

Kazemaru, still confused, nodded, and took the digits into his mouth and began to lick and suck on them. Endou never knew having Kazemaru working on his FINGERS could make him aroused like that.

Finally, after the long, long, _long_ wait, Endou slid one finger into the tealnet's tight circle. Kazemaru shifted at the uncomfortable feeling. Endou kissed him on the cheek to make up for the pain, sliding another finger in while doing so. He began to make scissor-motions, stretching and preparing the tealnet.

"You ready?" Endou asked in a breathless whisper. "Yes." Kazemaru said.

Endou slid his member into the warmth of Kazemaru's tight opening, groaning in pleasure when he felt the slick, wet walls encase his hard member.

Kazemaru wasn't having the time of his life- he could swear he was bleeding, but bit on his lip to keep himself from whining. Tears stung and threatened to fall from his eyes. Endou noticed this and apologised.

"You'll get used to it soon."

After a while, Endou resisting the urge to start thrusting _hard_ into his lover and Kazemaru shifting slightly to get used to the pain, Kazemaru finally nodded, signalling he was ready to begin.

Endou started slow, pushing and pulling in and out of Kazemaru, earning whines and pants from both of them. Endou began to search for a bundle of nerves, thrusting in several areas, moaning at the sheer pleasure of it.

"_Ahhh! There!_"

Bingo.

Endou began to thrust into that spot harder and faster, earning moans and gasps from Kazemaru. He lifted Kazemaru's hips into the air, enabling him to thrust more accurately and quickly into the latter.

He felt his release nearing, and started to pump Kazemaru's member. Squelching sounds from the pre-cum flowing were heard, as Kazemaru released on his stomach and Endou's chest.

The brunet felt Kazemaru's warm and slick walls tightening around his member, milking him for all he was worth.

He used the last of his energy to shift to the right, not wanting to collapse onto the tealnet.

He had finally did it. Kazemaru was a virgin no more.

* * *

"This is all your fault."

"Hey, if you can't walk, I'll carry you."

"Shut up."

"Aw, weren't you the one moaning yesterday?"

Kazemaru blushed and flung a pillow at Endou, who caught it. He looked down at his body which was pratically littered with reddish-purplish spots and bite marks. "How am I supposed to change in front of _everyone else on the team_?"

"DAMN!" Endou facepalmed.

Kazemaru sighed.

Endou took in the image of the white duvet covering his boyfriend's body he knew _oh, so well_ and pressed his lips to Kazemaru's.

"I love you."

"... I love you too."

* * *

**How was it? This was my first lemon. LOL? I had to read like 500 lemon fics and 5000 others to help me get the basics down. Sorry if it sucks, but that's the best I can do... FOR NOW. **

**More Kazemaru X Endou coming up! :3 **

**Add me on Facebook, don't forget! Name is above at the intro of this chapter. **

**Maybe I'll write some after-stories of this one. And just so you know, this is the sequel to 'Hair!' **


End file.
